Never Let Go
by Kyoko L
Summary: Allen has to make his decision whether he will leave kanda or not. But one night tyki has come to pick him up and at that time they have remove his innocence and that makes him normal but in his inner self he has the power of a noah...
1. Chapter 1

Details

Title: "Never let go"

Anime: D ~ Grayman

Author: Kyoko L.

Genre: Fantasy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance/Comedy

No. of possible chapters: 5-10 chapters

Characters:

*Almost all of the characters in the anime D-hrayman were included. But here are some additional characters I made.

*Mayu – she is one of the new member that will enter the order. She is also the cousin of kanda. And the department that she will be entering is the Science Department.

*Ms. Leah – a fine woman with some special ability to heal any wound wether it is physical or the innocence of the exorcist. She is also one of the new member that will enter and it is the Health Department that she will be going to work on.

*Lan Shou – A chinese man that will also enter the order but in the corner of the Bookman. He is very intelligent and a genious one. But on the later part of the story he will be linked to Allen Walker or simple saying that he will soon going to have an unexplanable feelings towards Allen.

*Kitamura Keichi – A mysterious boy that kepp on saying that he and allen knew each other. But unexpectedly he became a host and later become an exorcist, in those times Allen Walker already have a stigmata on his head that gaves the sign that he will become a noah.

Summary #1: (about allen and kanda)

~ As Allen Walker been informed that he was the successor of Fourthteen's will, trying his very best to cover up his unknown feelings towards this issue, knada still notice it and also try to comfort him. Currently the two o them were still in the middle of a mission, a mission of becoming a parens of a twin children who is also an innocence themselves. While having this mission, the two of them already developed some feelings for each other. But one question remains, will their relationship lasted when allen turned into a powerful akuma.

Summary #2

~ For now peace takes place, but inside the headquarters everyone is busy arranging the things that have been destroyed by the akuma. Almost all of the exorcist are resting even the marshalls. For it's only been 3 days since a group of akuma attacked the order. While everybody is busy with their work, 3 new members arrived. In which they will going to have a great part in the lives of the exorcist, especially to allen walker. But the stigmata started to take place in the head of walker. Everybody knows that a stigmata symbolized of being a noah and that is why allen will soon leave the order and become a noah. With the help of tyki mikk , allen became the most powerful akuma noah and maybe powerful than the millenium earl. While allen is becoming a powerful noah, everyon in the headquarters are wondering why did he leave and where did he go. Not knowing that their very dear friend became their most frenemy that they will going to fight with.

CONTENT:

*Chapter I: *Chapter II:

"New Faces" "We meet again"

*Chapter III:

(Part 1) "Fourthteen", (part 2) "The Truth"

*Chapter IV: *Chapter V:

"Where are you?" "The Noah inside me"

*Chapter VI:

"Someday we'll meet again"


	2. chapter I: new faces

Disclaimer: I'm not owning the story of the D-grayman, it is was Hoshino Katsura who made the original story. I'm just making this story to make the last part interested.

Note: As early as now I want to apologize is ever I late to update and add the next chapter. To be honest I'm just a student with a very busy sched. So please understand.

Chapter I:

"New Faces"

Lenalee' P.O.V.

It's been three days since a group of akuma attack our home and the sad thing is, another powerful was born during that time and its the level 4 akuma. For now all of the exorcist are the science department are busy arranging the lab and the place in which the akuma destroyed. Well to be honest one exorcist who over come his limit and also the one who nearly being kidnapped by the noah is Allen Walker, this already the third day that I haven't seen him around for he is in the infirmary resting and sleeping almost 2 days but I know he deserves to rest the most. Even though I hepled him destroy the level 4 akuma, he is still the one who contributed almost all of his strenght. Also during the fight , I got my innocence back to me and it became a parasite type just like allen. But it is more different to be born with a parasitic weapon than having it turn during the important matters. And because my innocence turn into something protectic over their vessel a lot of people says that it might be the heart but some says I might be one of the candidate for the heart, the other one is allen for his innocence change into something powerful but not just powerful but also something that could defeat the Millenium Earl and it is the Clown Crown. Anyway, today is a busy day for me too, now I'm on my way to my brother's office to meet the 3 new members that will enter the order. But as I past the cafeteria I thought I saw allen eating a bunch of food. Soon after lavi came to the cafeteria and their he saw allen that I thought his not.

"Allen-kun!" I approuch him together with lavi

"Oh! Lenalee" He said

"What are you doing here? Your not suppose to leave the infirmary yet" i scolded him.

"But...I'm really hungry" he replyed

"Hahahaha...lenalee, you know allen can easily recover by eating a bunch of food, right allen?" said lavi

"lavi...yeah, his right"

"You know, I thought that you will still be asleep on the thrid day" said lavi

"why? how many days have I been unconcious?" asked allen

"almost 2 days, allen-kun" I answered

"WAAAhhh...I have been sleeping in 2 days?"

"yeah, oh by the way allen, are your wounds already healed?" asked lavi

"well, it doesn't hurt anymore because of my innocence, I think"

"But you must still let the doctors see if their is any damage in your body" I said. As I have said awhile he contributed almost all his strenght to defeat the akuma, and I'm just worried beacuse as I remember he can't even move after the fight.

"Don't worry I'm a lot better now " he cheered me up

"AHHH!" I shouted

"Wha-what happened?" asked lavi

"I almost forgot. I have to go to the office of my brother, so see you two later!"

"ok! ' said allen. For sure my brother will be angry of me, I'm late...argghh...why did i forgot about it?but anyway I will just go and see reaver-san first. As I ebter the office of the department, reaver-san is just standing outside the office of as i approuch him, I saw the 3 member already arrive.

"Reaver-san! Are they the new member?" i asked

"yes, by the way lenalee-chan, your unusually late today"

"well, I saw allen-kun at the cafeteria and I spoke to him for a while"

"allen? Is he feeling better now?"

"Well he said he's alright now"

"maybe it is best for him to rest some more"

"but allen-kun doesn't want to just lay down on bed and do nothing"

"yeah your right, oh! I think it would be better if you show yourself to your brother or else he will be angry"

"yeah, your right, then I'll be going now"

"ok"said reaver-san. As I enter the office, brother is really angry because I'm late but I did explain to him the reason why. After that brother said that we'll be waiting for the others to come before the new members introduce themselves.

~to be continue

This may be the end of chapter I but it doesn't mean it won't get pretty interested, in fact as you finish reading one chapter after another you may look forward for the next. I hope that you would at least leave a review if possible a honest review.

~K.L.


End file.
